Unexpected Chemistry
by ijnfleetadmiral
Summary: The sparks between them were out of this world, but what happens when she asks about their future?


**Disclaimer****: I own nothing except the character of Matt Ellzey.**

**Author's Note #1:**** Here's another story I randomly thought up. To all those waiting for updates on **_**Genie In A Bottle**_** and - especially - **_**The Auction**_**, I humbly apologize...I'm still working on them. Again, I haven't abandoned the stories, so hang in there! A lot of shit's been going on here at home, and just when I thought I was over the flu, I was blessed with a relapse, complete with a 102.8 fever...yay! But thankfully, I'm over it now, and hopefully will have an update on one or both of those stories at some time in the near future.**

**Unexpected Chemistry**

The petite brunette rolled over in the bed and stretched like a cat, smiling sleepily when she felt certain muscles on her body protest loudly. She sat up, looking for her clothes, and then grinned even wider when she remembered she'd worn her ring attire, which was obviously not something she wanted to go walking around in if she wanted to avoid being recognized, even if her own room was merely three floors down from where she currently was.

Mickie James sat up when she heard the door open and close, and shortly thereafter, her boyfriend appeared in the doorway. Heat spread throughout her abdomen at the look on Matt Ellzey's face, which said he wanted nothing more than to rip the blankets off of her and spend the rest of the day reacquainting his tongue with certain spots on her body. And with chemistry as explosive as theirs, she had a good feeling he'd get what he wanted.

o0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0o

They'd first met six months ago, when his song _License to Thrill_ was chosen as the official theme song for Summerslam 2009. When Vince had called him to ask if he'd perform it live not only at the pay-per-view, but also on the episodes of RAW, Smackdown!, and ECW the week before, the WWE Chairman was quite surprised when the rock / hip-hop superstar - being a huge fan of the WWE - jumped at the chance. Needless to say, the performance - which wasn't announced to the fans until the superstar took the stage - brought down the house.

After his performance on RAW, Ellzey willingly signed autographs for most of the roster, in addition to signed CDs or shirts from his personal clothing line, Kaigun Outfitters. To the surprise of some of the Divas, he turned out to be a really private person, and appeared to be fighting down a blush when Kelly Kelly flirtatiously asked him to sign a hot pink thong from Kaigun Outfitters, stating she planned to wear it at Summerslam.

Ellzey's response was to smile nervously and murmur, "That's nice...you do that."

When Mickie approached him and asked him to sign a CD for her, he'd willingly done so, inscribing it, '_To the sexiest Diva in the WWE...you can stalk me anytime'_ and including a winking smiley face.

Mickie grinned when she read the message that went with his signature, surprised that he'd remembered her in-ring persona when she'd first come to the WWE. Later, she approached him at the nightclub they'd all gone to that night, and asked him about it.

He laughed. "I remember it because of where I was at the time...living with my mother in an efficiency apartment in a hotel that looked like it was stuck in the late 1960s." He sighed, remembering. "That lip-lock you gave Trish that year certainly made my Christmas."

She laughed too before saying, "You seemed pretty embarrassed when Barb asked you to autograph that thong she plans to wear at Summerslam."

He shrugged. "I know...I'm still not used to girls coming up and asking me to do stuff like that. I was stuttering like an idiot the first time this group of girls approached me in a nightclub and basically offered me anything I wanted."

Mickie laughed. "Wow...bet you had a wild night."

"Actually, no," Ellzey replied, shaking his head. "I made believe I'd gotten a call on my cell and excused myself to the restroom to take it. When I was out of sight of the girls, I made a break for the exit."

She looked at him skeptically. "Most guys I know wouldn't have thought twice about taking them up on what they were offering."

Ellzey scoffed. "As young as they were, they were practically screaming 'Jailbait with fake IDs'."

"I've also seen you turn down several girls tonight," she replied, "including Kelly and Layla."

He shrugged. "What can I say? They're beautiful, certainly, but not my type."

"What is your type?" she boldly asked, ignoring her conscience that was screaming for her to be quiet.

The musician grinned at her as he got up to head to the restroom. Before he headed off, however, he leaned in, invading her personal space. The former Women's Champ shuddered slightly when she felt his body heat and caught a whiff of his Halstead cologne.

"You," he whispered, his warm breath ghosting over her ear.

She could've jumped him right then. She turned to look at him, her brown eyes darkening with lust. He merely smirked at her and strolled away to the restroom.

Mickie was waiting for him when he came out, giving him a look that said she had a few words for him.

"Why me?" she asked.

"I like southern girls," was the reply.

"So go after Michelle McCool...she's from Florida."

He walked over and stood in front of her, bracing his hands against the wall and trapping her between the wall and his body.

"I ain't got a death wish...The Undertaker wouldn't appreciate me tryin' to move in on his girlfriend, and besides," he smirked at her, "I prefer brunettes."

"How old are you? Twenty-five?" she asked. When he nodded, she shook her head. "I'm almost four years older than you."

He looked at her, stunned. "Damn...are you serious? You could pass for nineteen."

Now she definitely wanted to jump him. She ducked under his arm and headed back to the V.I.P. area, grabbed her purse, and faked a headache from the bass of the music, saying she was going back to the hotel for the night.

He thought she'd gone back to the protection of her friends. Needless to say, he was pleasantly surprised when no sooner had he gotten into the back of his hired Escalade parked by the club's private exit than she jumped in the other side and turned to face him.

"Thought you went back to the others," was his statement.

"You thought wrong, didn't you?" was her reply, seconds before she lunged for him.

o0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0o

They got through the making out and groping portions in the car and in the private elevator. The moment the door to his penthouse suite closed, the attraction that had been building between them since their conversation at the club ignited into an inferno, and all bets were off. The clock on the nightstand beside the California king-sized bed read 5:15 AM before they finally collapsed into an exhausted sleep.

Neither of them awoke until 11:30 the following morning, and Mickie was silently thankful her flight didn't leave for another four hours. After two repeats of the previous night - another round in the bed and once in the shower - she finally dressed and left after exchanging contact info with him.

Needless to say, when Mickie walked into the room she was sharing with Maria, her roommate's jaw dropped when she saw the number of hickeys the former Women's Champ was sporting, in addition to the awkward way she was walking. Despite the incessant questions, Mickie refused to divulge any information, much to her friends' frustrations.

Thus began the wildest relationship of her life. Her new boyfriend was like a little kid in a lot of ways, being a fan of _The Three Stooges_ and _Beavis & Butthead_ and keeping Cinnamon Toast Crunch cereal in his kitchen, something Mickie found to be very cute when she stayed overnight for the first time. Then he'd followed her downstairs, and the kitchen counter ended up being used for something a lot more fun than preparing breakfast.

Owing to their respective schedules, they were apart a lot, but he was always there when she needed him, whether it was by phone or in person. To say she was stunned when he remembered each anniversary they had was an understatement, even though she had to claim she had no idea who'd sent the dozen red long-stemmed roses to her hotel room every Monday for three straight weeks. On week four, she'd called him from her hotel room, and when he showed up to personally deliver the roses for their one-month anniversary less than ten minutes later, she nearly cried. He snuck her upstairs to his room before Candice got back, and - after he'd performed his song _Killer Smile and Pretty Eyes_ for her - they spent the rest of the night testing the other's sexual endurance.

o0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0o

Christmas was hard, for neither wanted to spend it apart. However, since neither wanted to reveal their relationship yet due to the attention it would garner, they were forced to spend it without each other. New Year's was a different story, however. Mickie had planned on spending the holiday in New York with a bunch of her coworkers, and - since Matt had told her he had a spot on _The Tonight Show_ the same night - they flew up together on his private jet.

Mickie awoke six hours into the flight to see sparkling blue water and a lush green island below.

"That island's not Manhattan," she stated.

"It's not?" he asked, looking out the window in surprise.

"We've got plans in New York," his girlfriend reminded him, causing him to grin.

"I kinda made the whole _Tonight Show_ thing up," he confessed, and Mickie was hard-pressed not to grin at him.

"I've still got plans, though," she told him, and heat spread throughout her body when he knelt down and murmured in her ear,

"Wanna keep 'em?"

o0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0o

Mickie grinned as she remembered coming to RAW after getting back from her New Year's tryst on said island - which, she was impressed to discover, was owned by her boyfriend - and getting shocked looks at how exhausted she appeared.

"Damn...what happened to you?" Candice exclaimed, causing Mickie to grin as she collapsed on a bench.

"I had the best New Year's of my life, that's all," the former Women's Champion replied, and went on to elaborate about spending the holiday on a literally-deserted private island doing nothing but lying on the beach or having mind-blowing sex.

"This guy owns a Gulfstream jet and a private island?!" Kelly exclaimed.

"Does he have a brother?" Melina muttered.

"Who is he?" Maria begged to know.

Mickie, however, refused to divulge any more information, strolling into the shower with a smug grin on her face and humming _License to Thrill_, a clue that was totally missed by her friends.

o0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0o

"Where'd you go?" she asked, bringing herself back to the present and grinning up at her boyfriend.

Matt produced a styrofoam container from a plastic bag. "Went downstairs and got you breakfast from the restaurant," he replied. "Belgian waffles with whipped cream and strawberry syrup."

Mickie squealed excitedly as he handed her the container.

"Aww, you spoil me too much! Thank you!"

Ellzey grinned as he reached over and trailed his finger across her left collarbone, reveling in the feel of her smooth skin.

"You need to keep up your strength. You do realize, of course, you probably won't be wearing clothes at all today?"

The way he informed her of this, as if it were a given fact, sent a lightning bolt of arousal crackling down her spine.

"Pervert," she giggled. "God, if we keep up these weekend-long sex marathons any longer, I'll probably end up pregnant by the time Summerslam rolls around."

Her eyes widened when she realized what she'd just said. Sure, it was something she'd been thinking about for a while now, and as she neared thirty the thoughts of becoming a mother came to her more and more, a good example of this being a couple days ago, when she received an email from an old high school friend who'd ecstatically told her about being pregnant with twins.

What she'd said hadn't evidently registered in her boyfriend's brain, for he continued chewing the bite of food he'd just taken before swallowing, setting his now-empty container aside, and then taking a sip from his bottle of orange juice and shrugging.

"I ain't got a problem with that. I love you, and I'm in this for keeps, babe," he replied, and reached over, grabbed the remote, and turned the TV to Cartoon Network, oblivious to Mickie's jaw hitting the mattress in astonishment.

Once she got over her shock, she finished the last few bites of her own meal while Matt laughed his way through the episode of _The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy_ that he'd found.

When she reached over and turned the TV off, he turned to her questioningly.

"You're saying you wouldn't be pissed if I accidentally got pregnant?" she asked, surprise evident in her voice.

"I wouldn't have any right to be pissed, babe," he replied. "Takes two to tango, you know."

Mickie giggled and he grinned at her.

"No, seriously," he continued, "I wouldn't be pissed at all...I'd be ecstatic. Although I gotta warn you now...I ain't gonna be some weekend dad. I wanna be the late-night-feeding, going-to-the-pediatrician, changing-dirty-diapers kinda dad, ok? My kid's not gonna grow up without its father."

"What about your music?" Mickie asked, and he shrugged.

"You've seen the recording studio in my basement...I can work out of there." He grinned at her. "Just because I put out CDs don't mean I gotta give live concerts, 'specially if I got a kid on the way. Ain't no way I'm gonna leave the mother during pregnancy."

The former Women's Champion found herself tearing up as he talked. When he finished, she wiped her eyes and smiled at him.

"So you're still gonna love me even when I'm looking like a beached whale?"

Matt scoffed at her. "You ain't gonna look like a beached whale...you're gonna look just like you do now: sexy as hell and - to me, anyways - the most beautiful woman in the world. Especially when you're carrying my child."

He was about to add more to his statement, but found himself pinned to the mattress by his girlfriend, and for a long time after that actions spoke louder than words.

They returned to Matt's private island to celebrate New Year's that December, happy to spend the holiday with their month-old daughter.

**THE ****END**

**R & R!**

**Author's Note #2:**** I actually do write songs, and the lyrics for **_**Killer Eyes and Pretty Smile**_** can be seen on my MySpace page. If you don't have MySpace and are interested in the lyrics, send me a private message and I'll get the lyrics to you.**


End file.
